Shipper Songs
by CSI-missy
Summary: Different Songs for Different Shippers, from Snickers to Grillows, YoBling cathwarrick and a few others.
1. snickersyour everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Keith Urban, too bad, but I can write and let you read it.**

The song is Your Everything by Keith Urban

(snickers)Your Everything

Sara and Nick are at a crime scene, they are down stairs, Nick is knelt over, looking at something, as he stands up he hits his head on a shelf.

"Damn! That hurt!" calls Nick.

"You okay in there?" asks Sara, she walks towards Nick; he's holding the back of his head.

"Yeah, just hit my head on this shelf." Sara walks over and puts her hand on his head; slowly she brings it down across his face. Nick shudders.

"Does that hurt?"

_The first time I looked, in your eyes, I knew that I would do anything, for you._

_The first time you touched my face I felt, Like I'd never felt, with anyone else._

_I wanna give back, what you've given to me, and I wanna witness, all of your dreams,_

_Now that you've shown me, who I really am, I wanna be more, than just your friend._

"No, I'm just seein' stars. And the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Nice, Nick."

"No, I'm serious. Sara, I really care about you. I love you."

_I wanna be the wind that fills you sails, be the hand that lifts you vale._

_Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun comin' up in your eyes._

"Sara, since the minute I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you'd be the one that stole my heart. And I just can't hold back anymore. I've wanted to say this for so long; I've just been scared that you'd reject me."

_Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up._

_All that you've been dreaming of and more. So much more._

"Sara, please. I know that you've been waiting for Grissom for six years, but I want you to know, that I do care about you and that I do love you. More than anything in the world."

_I wanna be your everything._

"I've looked in your eyes and seen that there is so much pain, I want to be there to make you happy. I want to hold you and have you near me. I want to take care of you and love you forever.

_When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see, and when it gets dark you can reach out to me._

_I'll cherish you words, and I'll finish your thoughts. I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost._

"I want to share every moment with you. I want to be the part of your life that's worth living. I want to share every second with you, because I really love you, and I want you to be happy. I'll help you through the rough, and stand beside you through everything in your life. I'll never leave your side. I swear."

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails, be the hand that lifts your vale,_

_Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun comin' up in your eyes._

"I've put my feelings on hold for six years, Sara. I want you to know how important you are to me. I want to be part of every memory that you have. I can live with rejection, but I want you to know."

_Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up, all that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more._

"Sara, if there's one thing I want more than anything in the world.

_I wanna be your everything_

I wanna be your everything"

"Nick. I had no idea that you cared so much about me. The truth is, Nick. I love you too"

Nick takes Sara's hands than wraps his arms around her and kisses her.


	2. YoBling Tonight I wanna Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Keith Urban…again, too bad.**

YoBling: Tonight I Wanna Cry.

Catherine had done something she'd swore she'd never do, sent Lindsay to boarding school. She had the money, and no patience. Now she sat at home, with pictures of her and Warrick in a photo album she had found. It was her training him, Grissom had taken the pictures, of them hanging out, a couple from one of those photo booths on a date they'd went on a couple years back. Catherine took another sip of the wine, pinot noir, and put the glass on the coffee table. The news played in the background, sound turned down so she could barely hear it.

_Alone in this house, again tonight. I've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine._

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me, the way that it was and could've been surrounds me, but I'll never get over you, walking away._

Across town, Warrick was far from alone, but not in the good way. Warrick and his wife of six months were fighting for the hundredth time this week over his hours and his 'relationship' with his boss. Tina insisted that the reason he'd worked his sixth double shift in two weeks was that Catherine had asked.

"You always say no when it's Grissom!" she complained, which was only true because Grissom never asked for overtime, he got Catherine to ask.

"That's not true, Tina, you know it isn't!" he yells back at her from across the room.

"I don't want to hear your lies, Warrick Brown! You love her more then you love me! And I'm your wife! You're always with her when I come by, and you're always staying late to help her, and you don't do anything with me anymore!"

"Come on, Tina! I work with her, she's my boss! I have a responsibility, to the lab, the people of Vegas and to my team! Of course I stay late! I don't need to come home and be criticized for what I'm doing!"

"Criticized? I'll show you criticism! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Your house? This is my house! I bought and paid for it straight out of school! You get out! Call me when you've regained your senses!" he yelled at her, pointing at the door. Tina took off her wedding ring and tossed it at him. It hit the wall with a dull thud. She turned and stormed out the door, slamming it as she left. Warrick slumped onto the couch, head in his hands, and grabbed the remote, turning on his stereo to a sad jazz song.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, and I thought that being strong meant never loosing your self control, but I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain, to hell with this pride, let it fall like rain, from my eyes, tonight I wanna cry._

Warrick stood up and went to his car, got in and drove, across town to the little town house he'd been to so many times to comfort the woman he used to love. Now he needed comfort, more then anything. Catherine answered the door, it was raining hard and the tall black man that stood on her front step was soaked to the bone.

"Warrick! What are you- come in here! You're soaked! Let me get you a towel." She ran to the bathroom and came back with a fluffy white towel, which she passed to the soaking man in her living room. Warrick took it and kicked off his shoes, drying his dreads and his face. He took off his jacket and Catherine took it, hanging it up. He was a little dryer without it anyways.

_Would it help if I turned the sad song on, 'all by myself' would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone. Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters, it's gonna hurt bad before it gets better, but I'll never get over you, by hiding this way._

Catherine led the shaking Warrick to the couch, where he sat down. She ran to get him some coffee and his eyes fell on the photo album and glass of wine on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked through the pictures of him and Catherine, they we're young and in love. He smiled; a tear in his dark eyes. Catherine brought him the mug and handed it to him. He looked into her eyes, so blue, like the sky.

"You kept all these?" he asked, sweeping his hand across the page of pictures of him in training.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. You were a cute rookie, and I was camera happy," she responded with a smile, taking a swig of the wine.

"Was I? What about these?" he asked pointing to the four pictures from their first date.

"They mean something. Like my wedding photos and the pictures of me and Grissom in college."

"So I sit somewhere between Eddie and Grissom?" he asked with a laugh, forgetting the fight with Tina. Catherine hit him lightly.

"Not what I meant. I mean, I keep everything; it has sentimental value, means something to me. Reminds me of better times."

"I know what you mean."

"No, you have what's-her-name."

"Tina? No, she walked out tonight, we had a huge fight and she threw this at me." Warrick held up the diamond that he'd given Tina seven months ago, a month before they got married.

"She threw it at you? I prefer throwing furniture, like pillows and lamps."

"Good to know. I best learn to duck then."

"Yeah."

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, and I thought that being strong meant never loosing your self control, but I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain, to hell with this pride, let it fall like rain, from my eyes, tonight I wanna cry._

Catherine reached out and wiped a tear from Warrick's eye. As she brought her hand down he grabbed it softly and held it. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. For a moment, Catherine couldn't pull away; she'd waited for this so long, too long. Then she found her strength and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"I can't, what about-"

"Don't talk about Tina. Tonight I want to be with you. Funny, this is why we we're fighting. She thought I was having an affair with you."

"You are now, come here." This time it was her that started the kiss, this one passionate and loving. Full of the feelings they'd both held back so long. And they stayed like that for a long time, just embracing, kissing and enjoying every moment of a night that had started out so horrible.


	3. GSR Cool to be a Fool

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or Joe Nichols, I only own the idea. Hey, if I did own them, there would be much shipper love. This takes place at the beginning of the fourth season, or there about. **

GSR: Cool to be a Fool.

Grissom stood alone in the lab. Pouring over case files and evidence. Sara had waited with him for hours, but had finally left. He poured himself a drink and set the glass on his desk.

_Here I sit; nobody with no one. Being me ain't really all that fun. Leavin' her wasn't very smart. Admittin' was wrong, wouldn't be so hard. If it was cool to be a fool, I'd be the hippest guy around. If heart ache made you famous I'd be known from town to town. If tears were made of pennies, and a cold beer brought her back, my bank account and self esteem would both be in the black. And if some Hollywood producer, made a movie that was sad, about some guy who lost, the best thing he ever had, hey I could be a star, if it were cool to be a fool._

He looked up from his work; a picture on his desk asked him why he was still there. Sara had given him the picture for Christmas. It had been taken in San Francisco, when he first met her and when he had truly loved her. He loved her now, but he was confused. She wasn't just a student anymore, she worked for him, and he was her boss! He needed to think this through, but what if it was too late. He loved the picture, he like keep his past with him. The picture reminded him of what love was, although he highly doubted that she realized how much it meant to him.

_But we all know, the way it really is, you don't get recognized for doing things like this. You spend a lot of time, feeling sorry for yourself, it doesn't really mean that much to anybody else. If it was cool to be a fool, I'd be the hippest guy around. If heart ache made you famous I'd be known from town to town. If tears were made of pennies, and a cold beer brought her back, my bank account and self esteem would both be in the black. And if some Hollywood producer, made a movie that was sad, about some guy who lost, the best thing he ever had, hey I could be a star, if it were cool to be a fool._

Grissom sat down, looked at the picture for a moment, and he was back on that beach. The sun was in his hair, which was still jet black at the time. Sara was wearing something that hardly passed as a bikini. In the picture she was wearing a sun dress, but she'd worn a swim suit after it was taken. A tourist had taken the photo for them. Grissom took a deep breath and he could smell the salt water and fell the sand beneath his feet. He remembered the day so vividly it might have been the day before. A picnic lunch in the park, swimming in the ocean with Sara, the picture and home. He'd taken her out to a fancy restaurant, and if he could live that day again, he may have proposed. She looked so happy, and now he'd hurt her too much to even imagine. He took another drink and got lost in the memory. He wished he could do it over, but now it was too late. Or was it?

_If it was cool to be a fool, I'd be the hippest guy around. If heart ache made you famous I'd be known from town to town. If tears were made of pennies, and a cold beer brought her back, my bank account and self esteem would both be in the black. And if some Hollywood producer, made a movie that was sad, about some guy who lost, the best thing he ever had, hey I could be a star, if it were cool to be a fool._

Grissom picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart. How many times had he dialled that number and hung up before actually calling it? He wanted to fix the stupid mistake that he'd made, and this was the only way he knew how. Sara picked up the phone, and said hello. For a moment, Grissom was frozen, he didn't say anything. She said hello again and he regained his composure.

"Hi, Sara. It's, Gil. You want to get something to eat?"

**A/N: hope you like it, read and review please!**


	4. Sandle Kiss This

**Disclaimer: back to this! I don't own CSI or Aaron Tippin's Kiss This. **

**A/N: This isn't really a shipper, but it is Greg and Sara and Hank (gir...) if you didn't like the last two chapters, don't read this one! Unless you want to see if i'm getting better at this...No flaming! Creative Critism is welcome, reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

Sandle: Kiss This

Greg was sitting at the bar, throwing back his third beer that night. It was his night off, and so far as he could tell, it was Sara's too. She was also drowning her sorrows, in what might have been her second or third Bourbon of the night. Greg hated to admit it, but he was watching her. He only hated it because there was no chance for him as she had a boyfriend, Hank.

_She was a woman on a mission, out to drown his memory. So I set her up to watch her tear him down. She had just about succeeded when that low down no good cheatin'; good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd._

Sara saw him first, and then Greg caught him coming through. He expected that Hank was here to pick up Sara, maybe have a drink with her before work, but he was wrong. Sara was standing by the time Hank got to the bar, she didn't look happy. Greg turned to face his college.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sara yelled at Hank. He tried to say something but she stopped him. "No! You think I don't care?"

"Sar. Let me explain!"

"No! Get out of my life, Hank!"

"Come on, Sara. I love you, you know that! What you heard, it was just talk."

"It didn't sound like talk! And that girl wasn't just talk either!"

"What are you talking about, Sara?"

_Oh he was laying it on so thick; he never missed a lick, professing his never ending love. Oh but I never will forget, when she stood up and said, 'so I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up, don't you?' that's what she said._

"Come on, Hank! You know who I'm talking about!"

"Come on, Sara, let's just kiss and make up."

"You think that's funny, Hank? Get lost!" Greg walked up, still mostly sober, and stood slightly in front of Sara.

"Back off, Dude," he said. Hank looked him over, but Sara pushed him aside.

_Why don't you kiss, and kiss this! And I don't mean on my rosy red lips. Me and you! We're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this, good-bye._

"Hey, who's this?" Hank said, pushing Sara aside to get to Greg.

"Greg Sanders, I work with Sara."

"And you accuse me of cheating?" he asked Sara.

"We're not together. You're the one with a fiancée! You lying, cheating, no-good, two timing," Sara pushed him forward, towards the door. Greg tried to keep the crowd back.

"Sara!" called Hank as she slammed him into a wall.

_Well the next thing I recall, she had him back against the wall, chewin' him like a bull dog on a bone. She was puttin' him in his place and I mean right up in his face, raggin' him down the list of done me wrongs._

"You took me for granted! You two-timing jerk! I trusted you! And this is what I get for it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean 'who' I'm talking about! How many girlfriends do you have?"

"None, I mean..."

"Forget it! You wanna kiss and make up? Well kiss this!" she screamed, smacking him.

_It was just about now, that the crowd gathered 'round, they'd come to watch him pay for his every sin. She called him everything under the sun and when we thought that she was done, she reared back and she let him have it again._

Hank's hand flew to his face, everyone around clapped, and he glared at them. Sara stepped back disappearing into the crowd.

"Serves him right," was heard as the crowd dispersed. Greg walked up to him.

"You hurt her again, and there are a lot of people who will do a hell of a lot worse then that. Got it?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I told you, Greg Sanders, I work with Sara. Listen, don't you dare touch her again, got it? Just back the hell off and stay out of her life."

_Why don't you kiss, and kiss this? And I don't mean on my rosy red lips. Me and you, we're through, and there's only one thing left for you to do, you just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this, Good- Bye._

Greg walked back to Sara and sat down beside her.

"You were really good back there," he said. Sara smiled a tear in her eye.

"Thanks, Greg. What'd you say to him?"

"To back off. I'll be here for you, Sara. Always."

"Thanks, Greg."

* * *

End of song...Reminder, Review, Critique, Suggest, but don't flame! 


	5. Leave the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I don't own the song **(the wreckers,leave the pieces)**I hardly own the idea. Thank you to saragrissomlove who suggested the song and the idea!**

GSR: Leave the Pieces

_You're not sure that you love me, but you're not sure enough to let me go. Baby it ain't fair to just keep me hangin' round. You say you don't want to hurt me, don't want to see my tears, so why are you still standin' there just watchin' me drown. _

She thought he loved her, but if he really loved her, why was he hurting her so much? Why would he leave like this, and push her away the way he did? In her mind she knew why, but her heart didn't want to believe it. When he saw her that night, everything seemed to change.

_Yeah I'm alright I'm just fine, don't worry 'bout this heart of mine. Just take your love and hit the road. There's nothing you can do or say, you're gonna break my heart anyway, so just leave the pieces when you go._

She knew that he didn't love her as much as wanted to her to think. She was too smart for that. Why he thought he could fool her was beyond either of them. He had loved her, but now…he wasn't so sure.

"Grissom?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I need to know. You need to tell me. I can't just wait forever. I'm sorry."

_You can drag out the heartache, or baby you can make it quick, really get it over with and just let me move on. Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me, I can clean it up you see just as long as you're gone._

"No, I'm sorry. I won't lie. I've drawn it out too long, when I should've told you in the beginning. I can't love you like you want me too."

"Alright," she said. She turned and left quietly. She didn't know what to do, where to go. But she knew, deep in her heart, that it was over.

_Yeah it's alright, I'll be fine, don't worry 'bout this heart of mine, just take your love and hit the road. There's nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway. Just leave the pieces when you go._

He was at her side a moment later.

"Sara, I don't want to hurt you, I just can't do this."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just, I need to go."

"No. Don't. Maybe we can…work it out?"

"What?"

"I don't want to let you go, Sara. I care too much about you."

_You're not makin' up your mind, its killing me this waste of time. You mean so much more then that!_ _Yeah it's alright, I'll be fine, don't worry 'bout this heart of mine, just take your love and hit the road. There's nothing you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway. Just leave the pieces when you go._

"No. You have to make up your mind. I'm going now, I don't know where, but I know that I can't stay here while you figure it out. Good bye, Gil." He watched as she walked off, tears in her eyes. He felt cold inside, he'd lost her, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
